nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:First Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Lovia, Congress is the national legislative body and the most powerful branch of government. The First Chamber is one of the two chambers of Congress, in which the Members of the Congress propose bills and debate them. The Second Chamber is where they are eventually voted. Despite the two-chamber system, Lovia does not have a bicameral parliament: there is only one group of MOTCs that both debates and votes the proposals. For the current composition of Congress, see this. As prescribed by Article 6 of the Constitution, all Lovian citizens "may write and propose motions to the Federal Law", that "are presented to the Members of the Congress in the First Chamber." The MOTCs' duty is to "read the motion and form a personal opinion about it. In order to obtain the support of a majority of Members of the Congress, changes may be proposed in the First Chamber." If a majority is likely to be found, the proposer will move the bill to the Second Chamber for a vote. The First Chamber is not a popular assembly where all citizens can express their personal interests. Polling the population ought to happen outside of Congress. __TOC__ 2013 Congress Welcome again, MOTCs, to the 2013 Congress! First on our agenda is forming a government, followed by an election of the Speaker of the Congress. Afterward, we should aim to create a tax code, pass more laws relating to the economy, and possibly reform the states. It appears that Ilava has won the informal vote to become Prime Minister, so I would like to invite him to propose a government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, Speaker. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 09:22, February 2, 2013 (UTC) He just said the Speaker still had to be elected. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, he was speaker before the elections, and he technically remains speaker until the elections are done. Therefore he is still speaker :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC) So, Oos, can you propose your government? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:02, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Have we decided on the list? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Maybe not, but you can still propose one. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:06, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, we need the ministry of Family, Youth and Elderly :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:09, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay :P But I'd also like Education --> Education and Research and Agriculture --> Food, Agriculture, (and Fisheries?). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good, including the fishery part :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:18, February 2, 2013 (UTC) So. . . are you going to propose one? ;) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, later today :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm not seeing a proposal here yet. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:32, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, forgot it and there was noone in my time zone to remind me of it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Proposal *Prime Minister **Oos Wes Ilava *Ministry of Food, Agriculture, and Fisheries **Charles Alexander Bennett *Ministry of Commerce **Dave Leskromento *Ministry of Culture **Oos Wes Ilava *Ministry of Defense **Lukas Hoffmann *Ministry of Education and Research **William Krosby *Ministry of Energy and Resources **Charles Alexander Bennett *Ministry of Environment **Nicholas Sheraldin *Ministry of Family, Youth, and Elderly **Oos Wes Ilava *Ministry of Finance **William Krosby *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Justin Abrahams *Ministry of Health **Taiyō no Eisei *Ministry of Justice **Dave Leskromento *Ministry of Labour **Marcus Villanova *Ministry of Tourism and Sport **Nicholas Sheraldin *Ministry of Transportation **Jhon Lewis *Speaker of the Congress **Semyon Breyev Looks nice overall, but I don't like the "Comestibles" part of the new name for Agriculture much. In addition, Kunarian didn't sign up for the Education post at the sign-up forum, and I made User:TimeMaster/Education, so I would really like to have that post. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:54, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :See: http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:First_Chamber#Discuss. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:16, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Woop, there's even more discussion :| So, the problematic points are: ::*Health: Is Eisei suitable as his views on health care seem to differ from the general views. ::*Education: Is Krosby willing to include Religious and Special-needs education? ::*Speaker: I think Semyon should get this. He doesn't have anything right now while he is one of our top politicians. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:19, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm neutral on religious education (I will not actively support or oppose it, but will obey Congress) and pro on special-needs education. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:22, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I'd really rather have health. And i'd say Time should be in education, as he has shown a lot of interest. HORTON11: • 13:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I think Semyon should be Speaker, but I definitely want to keep health as I wouldn't get any other position, because my other choice was defense, but Kunarian only signed up for defense, and he has more political power than me. As far as I'm concerned, put Semyon in Speaker and that would be good. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 22:56, February 6, 2013 (UTC) With Health I support QZ for his respect for the process of government, I feel that some others may simply use the position just to push their ideas through rather than look at the options and let the governors (preferably) or government decide on what happens. I feel that an impulsive Minister in this position could cause problems due to them viewing the position as one of power rather than responsibility, and for that reason I'd hope we could choose someone not in the big camps and who would therefore be more impartial and from my point of view QZ fits that. I fear Horton would end up deciding that because he had been allocated the position that it is his position to choose the health policy. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 23:08, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I toowant to have the Health position. I have good ideas and will be cooperative with the others to create the programs. Granero (talk) 23:57, February 6, 2013 (UTC) This has turned into a "I want" "I want to create" scenario. Just propose this, it seems fine to me most people don't do squat with there position anyway :I Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:24, February 7, 2013 (UTC) We could possibly have some deputy ministers. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:14, February 7, 2013 (UTC) It seems pointless, in a government with no opposition who cares if there's a deputy, to question or hold accountable when most Primary ministers do nothing or minimal work anyway :/ Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:47, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Granero, you aren't too active though... This decreases your likeliness of getting the ministry, and you don't have any unique views on the health care system from what I know. I want health because I actually have knowledge on the subject (in lots of these other ministries I don't), and I have unique view points. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I'd rather it just stay as "Ministry of Agriculture". Fishries, which seek to make a real living are ethier praticing Aquaculture or mass fishing (nets and such) are still considerd "...is the cultivation of animals, plants, fungi, and other life forms for food, fiber, biofuel and other products used to sustain human life." Which would still be straight forward with just saying 'Agriculture.' Now if its for simply game, that would go under Tourism & Sport or Enviormental ministries. -Sunkist- (talk) 03:19, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, this is what I'm gonna propose. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:52, February 7, 2013 (UTC) 001. Notice I, acting for and on behalf of HRH Dimitri I, as Speaker of the Congress, hereby declare this congressional term open. From now until the inauguration of its successor government, according to the Constitution, the Second Ilava Government shall be the supreme executive body in the Kingdom of Lovia. --Semyon 17:20, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, arguably not, but it's not my fault the constitution is so ambiguous. :P --Semyon 17:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Supreme '''executive' body. Anyway, I'm going to archive the negotiations. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Good thing that was what I said, then. :P --Semyon 17:35, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) 002. Voting Reform I propose that the current system of voting in Federal Elections, with one major vote, one minor vote, and one support vote, be replaced with a system of five equally-ranked votes. Thoughts? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Mmmm... Doesn't that increase the number of seats given to inactive users? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Would this system allow giving more than one vote to a single user? --Quarantine Zone (talk) 17:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Maybe, Oos, but we could also put a protection against inactive users running. And you wouldn't be able to give more than one vote to one candidate. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:10, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm very much contra that (they are citizens too). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:32, February 11, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not what I'm proposing. Besides, it would still reduce their ability to slam down the major votes on famous old people who are the only people they know. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:47, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I think this would spread votes too much actually. I would have on vote for me, one for Nathan, and then three between CCPL, Semyon, CNP. More than likely Nathan wouldn't have any seats, and I would have 1 maybe 2. People will just vote within their party if their party is big, and if their party is small they won't get very many seats. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 18:18, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, unfortunately, that's kind of the point. To refuse self voting, so if your support comes from only two people, you will receive few seats, but if from many, you will receive more. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:36, February 11, 2013 (UTC) 003. Fire Arms Act Revision I'm bringing this back! Woohoo! Hopefully we can get this passed through. I've made a little bit of revision, and if anyone has any suggestions just drop them below. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 17:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) # Concealed weapons licenses must be obtained in order to own sheathed knives over 6 inches in length, guns under 12 inches in length (including knife guns), and ballistic knives. ## All owners must be 24 years of age. ## Ballistic knives and sheath knives are not considered fire arms. # Licenses can only be granted to hunters who are of 12 years of age, but all firearms used by anyone under the age of 18 must be legally registered to their legal parents and/or guardians. ## Licenses can only be granted to hunters whose firearm is fit for hunting; thus only handguns of .50-calliber or fewer, rifles of .50-caliber or fewer, shotguns of 10-gauge and greater, cross bows, hunting bows, and spears are allowed. ### All automatic weapons are illegal, except in the case of an official government military, militia, or police. # Switchblade knives are illegal to manufacture, trade, sell, buy, and own. # Bayonets are illegal to manufacture, trade, sell, and buy. # Bullets containing poison, napalm, toxins, and explosives are illegal to manufacture, trade, buy, sell, and own, except in the case of an official government military, militia, or police. ## In the case of an official government, military, militia, or police, soft chemical explosives are still illegal. # Hunters are legally bound to register with the Ministry of Defense annually to renew their hunting license. Once licenses are renewed, said hunters are legally aloud to hunt for the year. ## Hunters may only hunt a total of 24 times a year. ### Hunters must register with the Ministry of Defense at least 36 hours in advance in order to go hunting. # All hunters are required to wear a bright orange hat. If the color of the hat is challenged to not be bright orange, a court case may be held to determine this. ## The fine for this will be 200 Lovian dollars. If they hat is orange, but deemed not bright orange, the fine will be 90 Lovian dollars. # Newly manufactured items that have a similar look or use to firearms are required to have orange tips to signify that they are not legally firearms. ## This includes but is not limited to water guns, airsoft guns, paintball guns, pellet guns, BB guns, and model guns. # The following sections of Article 3 of the Criminal Law Book are repealed: ## Section 1.2.2.2 "Licenses can only be granted to hunters who have reached the age of twenty-one on the day the license is to be granted." ## Section 1.2.2.6 "Licenses can only be granted to hunters whose firearm is fit for hunting; thus only handguns, rifles and shotguns are allowed." ## Section 1.2.6 "Hunters are legally bound to register with the Minister of Defense, at least one week in advance, if and when they are willing to hunt in group, that is three or more hunters, all of which must have a license to carry a firearm, and no more than twice a month."